Hide And Seek
by SemeruGrimm
Summary: It's painful to let go to the ones you love the most. For Naruto, there's only one way to get rid of the pain. SongFic, Based on my AMV. Prequel to It's in the rain.


Hide And Seek

A SasuNaru One shot fanfic

Based on my AMV " Hide and Seek: Naruto's POV"

This is my first real Fanfic that I've ever written. So please don't flame me.

Lies...

Everything were just lies...

How could you do this to me?

I loved you soo much...

How could you just leave?

Naruto laid on the cold bed as he stared at the dark sky. It was raining a river of water, like the angels were weeping their tears of sadness. His numb blue eyes were filled with unshed tears as he held onto the empty space next to him. Its warmth was gone. It held no more emotions. That space was never touched, since _he _left. He left Naruto in the dust. He left Naruto with a broken heart and soul.

_Where are we?_

_What the hell is going on?_

_The dust has only_

_Just begun to fall_

_Crop circles in the carpet_

_Sinking feeling_

Sasuke left him...Cold and lonesome...

Naruto never felt so cheerless. Ever since he lefthe stopped grinning...he stopped laughing. Naruto slowly got up from the lifeless bedand went to the window to gaze at the people before him.

_Spin me 'round again_

_And rub my eyes_

_This can't be happening_

_When busy streets a mess with people_

_Would stop to hold their heads heavy_

His heart felt heavy when he saw his only loved one holding another. Kissing another...

There was so much joy in those beautiful eyes...so much love. Maybe...Maybe it was for the best. Maybe Sasuke wasn't happy with NarutoMaybe he needed his space.

Or maybe he couldn't give him what he wanted... Naruto held onto his stomach in sadness as he stared at Sakura that was round as a balloon_. So _much joy in her eyes.

_Hide and seek_

_Trains and sewing machines_

_All those years_

_They were here first_

Naruto slightly froze when he saw those onyxeyes gazing at him_. Yet _he couldn't help but to gaze back in sorrow. He tried to smile...but it will only hurt him. Naruto stepped away from the window...not wanting to see anymore. He was happy...so happy for him. He bought them presents, went to their wedding, helped Sakura with everything. Yet why does it still hurt so much that he can't take it anymore? Naruto slipped on his shoes as he left out the door.

_Oily marks appear on walls_

_Where pleasure moments hung before_

_The takeover_

_The sweeping insensitivity_

_Of this_

_Still life_

He couldn't let go of him...he didn't want to let go of him...yet he wanted Sasuke happy. He did it for him, he was in a great deal of pain because of him. But he didn't care. All he cared for was for Sasuke to be happy and have a beautiful family. Naruto wasn't needed anymore...There was nothing else for him. He sat up on the heads of the Kages, his hair plastering on his face, rain mixing with his tears. He couldn't deal with the pain...if he kept it up, he wouldn't be able to think straight. He wouldn't be able to achieve his dreams ... he would be only able to think about Sasuke.

_Hide and seek_

_Trains and sewing machines_

_(Oh you won't catch me around here)_

_Blood and tears_

_They were here first_

Naruto pulled out a kunai from his pouch and stared at it with emotionless eyes. If he used it...there will be no more pain to bare_. No more crying to endure..._ He kept looking at it with his dampen eyes. He saw through his wet shirt, all those painful marks he inflicted years back. How they kept bleeding...how he felt numb yet complete at the same time. Kyuubi stopped healing after a while, seeing that he wouldn't stop his cutting. He slowly placed the kunai to his neck as he closed his eyes.

_Mm what d'ya say?_

_That you only meant well, well, of course you did_

_Mm what d'ya say? it's all for the best, of course it is_

_Mm what d'ya say? That it's just what we need, you decided this_

_Mm what d'ya say? What did you say?_

"_It's for the better Naruto...You have to understand"_

"_It will give you the chance to see other people...I'm sure you don't plan on staying with me forever"_

"_You can't give me what I need, Naruto...I'm sorry"_

Naruto started to sob and his hands started to shake. He couldn't live with this...He needed his way out...Even if this is the only way. He couldn't stand his fake happiness anymore...He couldn't stand it...It made him sick. He needed to do this. Sasuke was happy...He didn't need him...

_Ransom notes keep falling out your mouth_

_Mid-sweet talk newspaper word cut outs_

_Speak no feeling, no, I don't believe you_

_You don't care a bit_

Blood was everywhere, thus far it was being washed away by the rain. His blue eyes started to became lifeless as he began to slowly stop exhaling. Flashes of his once happy yet sad life passed through them. They won't care that he was gone...They're going to be too busy caring about themselves. Let's just say that he did it for Sasuke. His only true love...

_Ransom notes keep falling out your mouth_

_Mid-sweet talk newspaper word cut outs_

_Speak no feeling, no, I don't believe you_

_You don't care a bit..._


End file.
